


Anything but Ordinary

by Loriavx



Category: Assassination Classroom, Durarara!!
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin!Orihara Izaya, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Genderbent!Orihara Mairu and Orihara Kururi, Hayami Rinka Is A Good Friend, Horibe Itona is a Little Shit, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), LMAO I didn't expect that to be a tag, Orihara Izaya Has A Heart, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriavx/pseuds/Loriavx
Summary: "Untuk apa seseorang sepertimu masuk ke Kunugigaoka, ha?""Uwaa~ Karu-chan, ternyata kau peduli~?""Itu sarkas, dasar racun hidup! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu!".Sora sejak kecil tak pernah punya hak istimewa untuk menjalani hidup layaknya seorang gadis biasa.Ia tak pernah mengenal cahaya, selalu saja ia hanya menatap dari jauh. Sora selalu menjaga jarak dari garis pemisah imajiner antara dunianya dan dunia di atas sana, dimana gadis seusianya tak ada yang menghitung hitungan nyawa yang sudah direnggutnya.Sayangnya kakaknya tak ingin ia berpikir yang demikian, karena kakaknya ingin dirinya memiliki masa depan normal selayaknya remaja biasa yang punya mimpi dan cita-cita.Masalahnya, Sora tak punya mimpi maupun cita-cita.Namanya Orihara Sora. Ini kisahnya mengobrak-abrik Kelas 3-E dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang eksentrik, ceritanya menemukan kembali kemanusiaan yang entah kapan sudah ia buang dulu kala, dan narasinya dengan emosi dan kesehariannya yang terombang-ambing  dengan cepat bagai wahana roller coaster..I'm Kylervx from Wattpad, thank you.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Awal Mula

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei, Durarara!! belongs to Ryohgo Nagita. I only own the OCs and this story as a fanfiction.
> 
> Main Pairing : Akabane Karma x Orihara Sora
> 
> Genre : Psychological, Science Fiction, Romance, Drama
> 
> Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s) etc

Bunyi ketikan memenuhi apartemen itu, di mana seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ sibuk terus-menerus berpindah dari komputer ke laptopnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di dua _keyboard_ yang berbeda. 

Manik merahnya dengan lihai mengescan ratusan huruf sekaligus, pembatas diantara matanya dan layar PC hanyalah kacamata baca berlensa anti-UV tipis yang bertengger di batang hidungnya.

Di sofa yang terletak di seberang meja kantornya berada, nampak seorang gadis dengan perawakan identik dengannya juga tengah sibuk dengan handphone hitam ditangannya dan sebuah laptop di atas meja didepannya yang sesekali melirik pria berkaca mata diseberang kirinya.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di apartemen bak penthouse mewah itu, dan suara yang terdengar hanyalah ketikan dan decitan kursi beroda yang diduduki sang pemuda.

Ia tidak sedang ada tugas atau bagaimanapun itu, mereka sedang mencari. Sudah seminggu semenjak suatu kejadian yang tiba-tiba merubah drastis nasib mereka berdua. Sebenarnya berempat, harusnya berempat. 

Namun satu diantara mereka berkhianat dan satu yang lainnya direbut dari mereka begitu saja.

Kakaknya, sang penerus. Yang sampai sekarang begitu sibuk mencari dan meretas sampai ke paling dalam jejaring pemerintah, bahkan sampai NASA maupun data internal kantor penelitian sains pusat internasional. 

Sora hanya bisa membantu dari sisi, menyesali kapabilitasnya yang masih sangat dibawah Izaya.

Sepi? Sangat. Bahkan jalanan di luar sana yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari jendela di belakang sang pemuda yang sudah menampakkan angkasa gelap berhias bintang kini hampir tak bersuara lagi.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit.

Tak ada kegiatan lain, walaupun jam digital di meja komputer pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih empat puluh delapan pagi.

Jika mereka lelah, mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkannya. Kecuali untuk kantung mata tebal dan secangkir kopi yang terletak di masing-masing meja.

Cukup.

Menurut gadis umur tiga belas tahun yang kini menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menoleh ke kakaknya itu, hari ini sudah cukup.

Remaja bernama kecil Sora itu berdiri, suara langkah kakinya terdengar pelan ketika ia berjalan ke arah sang pemuda, mengitari meja kerja hitam yang digunakan kakaknya sebelum berada tepat di samping _office chair_ yang diduduki kakaknya- Izaya.

Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang pemuda, memeluk kakaknya dari samping. Refleks, tangan kanan sang kakak beralih dari keyboard laptopnya untuk menarik Sora duduk di pangkuannya secara horizontal tanpa suara. Izaya menyenderkan pipi kanannya ke kepala adiknya yang menjadikan bahunya bantal itu.

"Sudah malam."

Hanya dua kata, memecah keheningan bagai kaca. Suara Sora yang ia buat lembut dijawab dengan suara deheman singkat oleh Izaya.

Dua puluh detik, tiga puluh detik.

"Kau tidur sana. Besok hari pertama sekolah kan? Aku masih harus tetap mencari, menyadap, dan meretas. Tak bisa kubiarkan ia pergi begitu saja." Izaya kedengarannya lelah, itu sangat jelas. 

"Tak akan kubiarkan _mereka_ pergi begitu saja."

Sora menjawab dengan raut wajah yang tambah masam, sebelum menghela nafas pasrah. Kakaknya memang keras kepala, tapi jika seperti ini...

"Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi lagi." putusnya, berdiri dari pangkuan kakaknya, meraih gelas berisi kopi dingin setengah penuh di meja yang ada di depannya, menyingkirkan tangan kiri sang kakak sebelum berjalan menuju dapur di seberang ruangan.

Sebelum berinteraksi dengan mesin di kanan wastafel-nya, ia terlebih dahulu membuang kopi dingin yang tadinya diminum kakaknya kemudian menyalakan keran untuk mencuci cangkir cokelat tua itu. Ia menukarnya di rak piring dengan sebua cangkir lain berwarna biru _navy_ yang ia letakkan di sebelah _coffee server_ yang diatasnya sudah tersedia _Hario V60_ keramik miliknya.

Tentu saja mereka punya.

Kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat-sangat pemilih dan ia kadang bekerja sampai seminggu tidak tidur, _coffee maker_ biasa tak akan ia percayai. Jadi _, manual coffee brewer dan grinder_ adalah benda yang ia haruskan ada tiap kali mereka menempati tempat baru, tak peduli jika ia harus mengoperasikannya sendiri walau cenderung rumit. Yah, itu keputusannya saat umurnya sembilan tahun, saat sekujur tubuh kakaknya diakui nyeri setelah ketiduran di meja kerjanya padahal sudah meminum tiga gelas kopi dari _espresso maker_ milik mereka. 

Syukurnya, apartemen yang mereka tinggali semenjak tiga hari yang lalu bukanlah tempat baru. Ini adalah _base_ mereka yang ada di Shinjuku, yang pernah mereka tinggali beberapa tahun lalu.

Kadang, kakak dan _sensei_ mengejeknya sebagai _mini-barista_ pribadi mereka. Reaksi Sora hanya menggembungkan pipinya tapi tetap melakukannya walaupun menjawab dengan nada ketus.

Sora menggiling dua puluh gram butir kopi _Arabica_ yang mereka pesan dari Indonesia.

Tunggu, kalimat itu sepertinya harus diralat.

Sora menggiling dua puluh gram butir kopi _Arabica_ yang seenaknya saja dipesan kakaknya dari sebuah kebun di Jawa, Indonesia.

Maksudnya, ia bangun pagi suatu hari mendapati satu box penuh biji _Java Arabica_ dari Indonesia di dapur _base_ mereka. Bukan, bukan tiga hari yang lalu namun sejak empat sampai lima tahun yang lalu ketika kakaknya mulai sibuk dengan urusan program komputer.

Kakaknya adalah seseorang yang bisa dijelaskan dengan berbagai kata sifat, tapi sampai sekarang Sora yakin 'normal' atau 'tertebak' bisa jadi salahsatu diantara mereka.

Hasil gilingannya ia tambahi bubuk putih yang lalu ia aduk ke dalam butir kopi yang akan ia seduh. Mengapa? Karena kakaknya tak mau tidur.

 _Sensei_ mereka tak berkata apa-apa, tapi Sora tahu ia diam-diam menyukai biji kopi yang sama.

Fakta kecil itu agak menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Ia bersenandung pelan mengisi keheningan pagi buta itu, kembali menimbang hasil gilingan kopi-nya sampai tepat dua puluh gram.

Ia mulai menyeduh manual dengan Hario keramik berlapis filter yang sudah ia basahi air panas dari dispenser. Air panas yang akan ia gunakan tak perlu dikhawatirkan, toh ia selalu mengeset penghangat air ke sembilan puluh enam derajat. Tentu saja, dengan timer handphone-nya menyala.

Lima menit berlalu, dengan santai ia meletakkan cangkir biru _navy_ yang disertai cawan dengan warna yang sama di meja yang ada di depan kakaknya.

"Maaf kalau salah beberapa detik waktu _pouring_ nya. Aku mengantuk." ucapnya sambil menguap.

Izaya menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Sora bahkan tak perlu menahan diri dari memutar bola matanya.

"Kau menyeduhnya manual lagi? Untukku? Aawhh" sang kakak bertanya retoris dengan nada mengejek.

Sora menaikkan alis kirinya, memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda ini sebenarnya umurnya berapa, 'sih? Badannya saja sembilan belas tahun, kadang ia mengira kakaknya itu tak pernah tumbuh akalnya dari bocah berumur tiga tahun.

Izaya meminum kopinya, ia memang menyukainya panas. Izaya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya berbalik, berjalan untuk menutup laptopnya.

"Kau campur ke dalam hasil gilingannya? Pantas saja tak tercium"

Sang gadis bersurai _raven_ menyeringai puas ketika mendengar suara kakaknya yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke meja kerjanya, disertai dengan suara cangkir yang pecah terjatuh ke lantai.

Kakaknya harus tidur. Kalau tak mau dimintai, maka dengan senang hati Sora akan memaksanya. Tentu saja dibantu dengan obat tidur kuat yang pernah diberikan _sensei_ mereka. Izaya memang sebenarnya _immune_ terhadap obat-obatan begituan. Tapi dalam kondisi tujuh puluh dua jam belum tidur? Ia akan menghabiskan seharian besok terlelap seperti bayi, paling tidak sampai pukul lima sore.

Oke, mungkin harus ia akui imunitas Izaya yang sebenarnya bisa tidak tidur lebih dari lima sampai enam hari batas wajar kekurangan tidur manusia itu jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa. Ia benar-benar beruntung Izaya kelelahan setelah kejadian yang mendaratkan mereka di Jepang.

Ia terkekeh, mematikan laptopnya sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah pemuda berkaos _v-neck_ abu-abu gelap yang terlelap paksa karena obat. Sora membopong tubuh kakaknya ke kamar sang pemuda ( _Naik tangga sambil membawa beban yang beratnya belasan sampai puluhan kilogram diatas beratmu itu menyiksa_ ) sebelum turun lagi untuk mengurus pecahan beling cangkir dan kopi yang sudah hangat karena AC.

"Untung saja bukan karpet" gerutunya sambil membersihkan noda cokelat kehitaman di lantai dan mematikan komputer dan laptop kakaknya sebelum beranjak menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya.

Sora bersyukur hari ini minggu.  
  


*****

Hari pertama sekolah.

Orihara Sora _selalu benci_ yang namanya sekolah, walaupun selama ini ia keluar-masuk berbagai sekolah _private_ hanya untuk misi. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa seenaknya berkata tidak. Harus ada sesuatu yang 'Normal' diantara dia dan kakaknya, dan mereka tak bisa berkata krisis uang karena apartment tempat mereka tinggal.

Salahsatu dari mereka harus bisa jadi alibi jika mendesak. Dan alibi seorang anak SMP yang 'cupu' akan lebih dipercaya daripada seorang kriminal bertopeng 'progammer berlisensi' ( _ditambah lagi lisensi yang ia gunakan palsu_ ).

Sora menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ketika wanita yang kira-kira berada di akhir umur dua puluhannya memanggilnya.

Ia berjalan pelan melalui pintu kelas, mempertahankan persona barunya. Sang gadis berhenti tepat di tengah kelas, sebelum berbalik menoleh murid Raira yang mulai hari itu akan jadi pemandangan lazim di kesehariannya.

Di tengah-tengah, ia membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Yukane Sora. Salam kenal." ia berujar santai sambil membungkuk sopan. Bagus. Pertahankan sampai tiga tahun kau bersekolah di Raira mulai sekarang.

Ia punya firasat hari-harinya di sekolah tak akan sehitam-putih impiannya. Entah mengapa firasat itu datang ketika ia ditempatkan di belakang kelas dekat jendela. (Ia mendengus didalam hati. Tipikal karakter utama di suatu seri manga atau anime. Memang hidupnya itu drama, sepertinya)

Tanpa pengetahuan sang gadis, dua pasang mata safir menatapnya sebelum bertemu satu sama lain.

Maaf, Sora. Tapi hidup sekolahmu tak akan sedamai perkiraanmu. Duo _infamous troublemaker twin_ sudah menjadikanmu target mereka.

.

.

.

Atau, justru sepasang surai cokelat kembar itu yang akan ia jadikan target jika ia yang habis duluan toleransinya.

*****

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, dan sang gadis yang pada saat ini menggunakan marga _Yukane_ itu dengan santai mengembalikan buku tulis ke tas hitam miliknya dan meraih kotak makan warna tosca-nya.

Ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan hari pertamanya secara _normal_. Semoga. Ia sungguh-sungguh soal itu.

Maksudnya, ayolah. Kakaknya memiliki rekan kerja seorang _dullahan_ yang mencari kepalanya sendiri _(Yang sebenarnya disimpan kakaknya)_ dan _(Sedang dalam denial kepada)_ memiliki musuh bebuyutan seorang manusia dengan kekuatan _tak normal._

_Mana ada manusia normal yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengangkat sebuah vending machine sebelum melemparnya begitu saja di jalanan umum._

Oke, Shizuo-san itu orang baik. Hanya wajah sangarnya saja dan kesabarannya yang setipis benang pemisah akal sehat dan kegilaan Izaya tak begitu menunjang bagaimana orang akan berpihak kepadanya. Tapi paling tidak Shizuo-san punya rekan, dan teman. Anggapannya sendiri bahwa ia itu seorang monster tak akan begitu melekat.

Di sisi lain, kakaknya sendiri...

Sora merinding hanya membayangkannya.

Ia baru saja akan membuka kotak bekalnya ketika mejanya ditutupi bayangan dua orang yang kini berdiri di kanan dan kiri mejanya.

"Salam kenal, Yukane _-chan_. Aku Masaru, Ini Ryouji. Tak keberatan untuk ikut pergi ke atap dan makan siang bersama kami 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

_Tidak, terima kasih. Ia keberatan._


	2. Lembar Baru

**_ Orihara's Apartment, 23:44 PM _ **

Malam itu dingin, tapi Sora tak protes karena itu memang tak mengganggunya. Gadis bersurai gagak pendek itu hanya terdiam, menyender ke pagar balcony kamarnya sambil memandangi kendaraan berlalu lalang di bawahnya. Cahaya sang dewi malam menyapanya malu-malu di antara tirai gumpalan awan yang melewati, menutupinya.

Hanya ada dirinya di situ. Sendirian, ditemani sunyinya malam.

Sora bukan orang yang hanya akan pasrah. Tidak, ia tak bisa hanya pasrah. Alasannya diam saja mengenai pengeluarannya dari sekolah dan kejadian yang menimpal Ryou bukan karena ia akan terima saja, tapi karena pembalasannya ia jamin dua kali lipat dari apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang terima sekarang ini.

Reputasi buruk tak akan menganggunya. Toh, jika ia memang tak dipekerjakan hanya karena masalah ini kelak ia bisa bergelut dengan dunia kakaknya. Menjadi seorang informan dunia gelap Jepang tak perlu gelar berlipat ganda, tak perlu yang namanya pendidikan berlebihan. Ia hanya perlu keterampilan memindai dan menyaring informasi, kecerdikan dalam memilih sumber, dan kelihaian fisik untuk menghindari berbagai macam kejadian tak diinginkan terjadi.

Dalam arti lain, gadis yang di siang harinya itu si cupu bermata empat bahkan tak akan berkedip jika ini harus berakhir dengan meminta kakaknya membantunya 'menyembunyikan' seseorang.

Sebuah geraman jengkel bergetar dari tenggorokannya.

 _Siapapun_ yang memisahkannya dengan Masa dan Ryou, ia akan temukan. Ia _janji_ bayarannya _akan_ sepadan. Dan dari situ, Sora hanya terdiam, menonton kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan Ikebukuro malam itu.

"Sora?"

Tidak. Sora tidak melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara kakaknya memecah lamunannya. Tentu saja tidak. Dan ia juga tak kesal karena ia tak sadar kakaknya ada di belakangnya. Siapa bilang begitu? Tak ada yang bilang Sora langsung berbalik seperti kucing tersiram air, 'kan? Siapa berani bilang iya? Akan Sora jejal lubang hidungnya itu dengan wasabi.

"I- Izaya." Ia memanggil, terbata. Kenapa? Agak kaget. Kakaknya itu seharusnya sudah istirahat duluan. Namun wajahnya berubah heran. "Kenapa kau masih bangun? Kau yang akan mengantarku besok 'kan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, sungguh. Dia sendiri juga belum tidur, 'kan? Sepertinya pikirannya dan kakaknya sendiri sama, karena Izaya menatapnya geli.

"Pertanyaan itu bertuju padamu juga. Tidur sana. Aku akan .. _Keliling_ Ikebukuro sebentar sebelum tidur." seringai kakaknya itu membuatnya menatap tak percaya.

"Serius? Izaya, kau akan menyetir besok. Yang benar saja malamnya mau macam-macam dengan Shizu- _chan_ mu tercinta itu semalam ini?"

Sebuah perempatan imajiner bertengger di dahi Izaya.

"Aku _benci_ Heiwajima Shizuo," Desisnya, berjalan mendekati Sora dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau harusnya yang paling tahu itu."

Sebuah putaran bola mata menjadi jawaban pertamanya,

"Apapun itu yang membuatmu tidur lelap di malam hari, Izaya. Aku cukup lelah untuk malam ini."

Izaya masih menggerutu, tapi ia pergi membiarkan adiknya sendirian

"Aku janji tidur. Kau duluan sana, aku masih ada urusan."

Sora tersenyum miring, memandangi punggung kakaknya yang sudah tak kelihatan lagi. Gadis itu sebenarnya sedih, bagaimana kakaknya jarang bisa jujur lagi. Semenjak kejadian dua setengah tahun yang lalu, Izaya yang dengan santainya jujur mengenai apa yang ia benci dan ambisinya yang meledak-ledak itu.

Izaya yang mengutarakan sumpahnya untuk jadi yang akan membunuh dan mengambil takhta laki-laki yang telah membesarkan mereka kini disembunyikan topeng senyuman iblis dan kata-kata menyeramkan berupa janji kosong.

Gadis empat belas tahun itu heran, haruskah ia sedih kakaknya lebih jago akting daripada mereka yang mendapat penghargaan Oscars atau haruskah ia senang ia kini jarang melihat pemuda dingin yang tatapan matanya jauh dari umur aslinya - seorang pembunuh bayaran keji tak berjiwa yang tak akan ragu menarik pelatuk maupun merenggut jantung sasarannya dengan tangan kosong hanya karena sebuah misi, sebuah perintah.

Dilema, rasanya. Orang seperti itu adalah jangkar Sora dalam menggenggam erat kemanusiaan yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya.

Bunyi klakson dari jalanan di bawah sana menyadarkannya dari renungan singkatnya, di mana lirikan darahnya beralih jadi memandangi lampu yang menyala hijau di bawah sana sebelum memandang ke langit luas.

Tak ada bintang. Tentu tak akan ada. Cerahnya sinar dari lampu di Shinjuku mengalahkan redupnya bintang nan jauh di sana.

"Sangat disayangkan," Sora bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang sangat butuh bintang jatuh."

Benar. Ia sangat membutuhkan secerca harapan saat ini. Untuknya yang akan dipisah kakaknya dari lingkungan yang bisa ia sebut 'rumah', untuk kakaknya yang harus bertahan lebih lama sampai mereka menemukan orang itu, dan untuk kedua sepupu kembarnya.  
  


*****

_Clack_

Suara kunci pintu apartemen baru Sora yang terbuka terdengar jelas ketika kakaknya memutar logam berwarna putih yang menempel di lubang kunci pintu mahogany itu. Izaya memutar daun pintu untuk memasuki ruangannya duluan, disusul oleh sang gadis bersurai gagak yang mengekorinya.

Sepasang manik mustika delima langsung mengescan lingkungan barunya itu, agak takjub kakaknya mendengarkan kata-katanya saat ia bilang ia tak terlalu suka tipe luxury sebagaimana apartemen atas nama kakaknya yang ada di Shinjuku maupun Ikebukuro.

Apartemen dua lantai, tiga kamar tidur. Mungkin seperti biasa satu kamarnya dan satu kamar kakaknya sedangkan yang satu lagi kamar tamu. Pintu masuknya langsung terhubung dengan dapur dan ruang makan, dan diseberang meja makan sana nampak sofa berwarna putih dan TV LED 40". Tangga berada di sisi kiri dengan di tembok atasnya terdapat sebuah lukisan duplikat dari _Starry Night_ karya _Vincent Van Gogh_ sedangkan di sisi kanan depan dapur adalah ruang tamu.

Sora berjalan perlahan, tangannya yang tak menarik koper berisi bajunya menyentuh permukaan keramik halus dari meja dapurnya sementara Izaya berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar di lantai bawah.

Entah mengapa, rasanya domestik. Aneh, memang. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini. Dindingnya berupa _wallpaper_ bata berwarna abu terang dan warna dominan apartemen ini adalah cokelat-putih. Nyaman dipandang mata dan tak terlalu mewah walaupun terlihat jelas modern.

Sora berdehem, tersenyum tipis. Ia menyukainya, rasanya nyaman berada di sini.

Izaya keluar dari kamar yang kemungkinan besar ia ambil sebagai kamarnya, memandangi adiknya yang tersenyum sendiri melihat sekitar.

"Kau menyukainya? Aku dibantu Shinra mencari ini. Cocok untukmu yang tak menyukai kemewahan berlebih. Ini tak terlalu berbiaya, jadi kupastikan kau bisa bayar sendiri." _Jika kau bekerja seperti biasanya._

Izaya tak menyebutkan itu.

Ia menoleh pada kakaknya yang menyender ke meja dapurnya sambil menyeringai. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban untuknya, sebelum Sora meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja untuk melihat-lihat lantai dua.

Izaya yang melihat benda kotak berwarna hitam yang dilepas adiknya begitu saja menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkatnya sendiri.

Di lantai kedua berjejer dua ruangan di hadapannya, dengan sisi kanan ia kira-kira adalah tempat bersantai. Tiga buah lemari buku berukuran sedang berjejer menutupi dinding kanan ruangan, di depannya nampak sofa, sebuah meja persegi panjang dan dua buah kursi baca dengan bawahnya beralaskan karpet berwarna merah marun tua. Di pojok sana nampak ada pintu lain yang ia yakini adalah kamar mandi.

Sora memasuki ruangan pertama, yang paling dekat dengannya.

Ruangannya plain, simple. Corak utamanya hitam putih, alasan Sora yakin ini bukan ruangannya. Bedcovernya putih, dengan selimut tambahan bercorak papan catur dan sepasang bantal hitam dan bantal putih. Di pojok ruangan di seberang Sora nampak sebuah lemari kayu dengan cermin yang mendominasi bagian pintu kanannya.

Di sebelah lemari itu yang berjarak agak jauh nampak meja kerja dan sebuah kursi beroda. Ada sebuah kursi baca berwarna hitam di depan gadis itu, dan lampu baca yang menyertainya.

Kamar tamu, sepertinya? Sora tak begitu protes bila ini memang kamarnya, asalkan nyaman saja sudah cukup darinya. Berbeda dari kakaknya yang walau kesehariannya hanya memakai jaket bulu hitam dengan kaos abu dan celana hitam lebih menyukai barang-barang yang agak.. mewah.

Gadis kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama itu keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan ke ruangan selanjutnya.

Yang kemungkinan besar adalah kamarnya karena di pintu kamarnya nampak jelas tulisan '221b' berwarna emas.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sora membeku di tempat.

Ia harus berhenti untuk berkedip.

Ini kamarnya? Serius? Di depannya persis adalah sepasang kursi empuk berwarna cokelat tua yang beralaskan karpet berbulu warna cokelat muda dengan di antara keduanya sebuah meja kecil berbentuk bundar yang di atasnya nampak sebuah..

.. Itu tengkorak manusia? Oke, ia berharap itu palsu dan hanya sebuah lelucon dari kakaknya dengan mengungkit-ungkit Sherlock.

Dibelakangnya nampak jendela dari lantai sampai atap yang sekaligus merupakan pintu untuk ke balkon yang terhubung dengan kamar sebelah.

Di sebelah kursi paling kanan adalah sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang di atasnya ada lampu meja berwarna cokelat tua.

Sora berjalan masuk, menyalakan lampu itu yang ternyata memiliki bayangan bunga didalam pot yang berjejer satu-satu.

Huh. Sembilan lukisan _Sunflower_ karya _Van Gogh_. Tak adakah karya _Picasso_ atau _Monet_? Ingin ia berkata pada kakaknya kalau terlalu membias itu tak baik.

Di sebelah meja yang atasnya berwarna hitam itu adalah kasur _Queen Sized_ dengan _bedcover_ abu bercorak tentara hitam dan putih, nampak juga sepasang bantal putih besar yang di antaranya dilengkapi sebuah bantal hitam kecil berwarna hitam dengan gambar lingkaran pemanggilan Bill Cipher dengan si iblis segitiga ditengahnya.

Sora menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mendongak untuk memandang layar lebar berisi gambar Nico di Angelo yang baru saja keluar dari bayangan, fanart karangan Viria.

Kakaknya benar-benar _all-out_. Karena merchandise fandom-nya yang tersebar sebagai hint entah berapa nampak olehnya. Hiburan? Atau permintaan maaf? Tak begitu masalah, kamarnya _keren._ Ini mungkin bisa jadi temannya menghabiskan sisa setahun SMP dan beberapa tahun SMA.

Sora kembali berjalan menelusuri kamar barunya, mendapati sebuah kursi belajar di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tau di atas papan meja belajarnya itu ditempeli kakaknya wallpaper BTS, dengan kain yang menutupi papan itu berupa corak biru TARDIS yang kontras dengan warna inti kamar dominan yaitu merah, hitam dan cokelat. Di meja belajarnya juga ada sebuah _Action Figure_ Killua Zoldyck Original.

Ia tak sadar kakaknya tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya, tersenyum puas adiknya nampak senang dengan hasil desain kamar yang ia buat untuknya.

Uang tak begitu terpikirkan untuk mereka, Sora tak memiliki terlalu banyak keinginan untuk menggunakan tabungan mereka yang makin hari makin menumpuk karena pekerjaan Izaya dan tambahan pribadi darinya sendiri. Ia meminta dibelikan cokelat saja Izaya sudah senang, dan Izaya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memanjakan adiknya sekali-sekali setelah berulang kali ditolak mentah-mentah.

_"Ayolah~ Sekali sekali boleh kan aku menraktirmu ke restoran berkelas seperti itu? Berlagaklah seperti bagaimana anak seumuranmu biasanya~"_

_"Pergi saja sendiri, atau ajak Namie atau Shizu_ -chan _mu tersayang itu. Aku akan masak untuk Masa dan Ryou di rumah"_

_"Baik, baik. Aku makan di rumah."_

Sebagai seorang kakak yang sudah mengasuh adiknya sedari sang gadis berumur satu tahun, Sora itu secerca cahaya di kehidupan dunia bawahnya yang begitu gelap. Tentu, mungkin argumennya _invalid_ karena Sora sudah dikenalkan sejak umur belia bagaimana kejamnya dunia ini sebenarnya.

Mereka berdua sudah menjadi saksi betapa busuknya manusia, betapa hinanya makhluk yang menjadi titik pusat peradaban dunia. Ikebukuro maupun Shinjuku terlalu gelap untuk Sora jika ia ingin memulai lembar baru, dan Izaya sudah berencana untuk memindahkan Sora ke sebuah sekolah dengan akreditasi tinggi yang bisa menunjang otak jenius adiknya itu sejak lama.

Memang bukan ia dalang di balik adegan sepupunya ditikam, tapi memanfaatkan Sora yang dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya tak begitu buruk. Dan beberapa hasil retasan dam penyadapannya beberapa tahun silam menuntunnya untuk memasukkan Sora ke Kunugigaoka.

Kau tak bisa menyalahkannya, wajar bila Izaya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sora. Wajar bila pria yang katanya tak memiliki moral itu untuk mengharapkan sebuah masa depan bagi Sora. Dunia gelap Tokyo? Akan ia pastikan berada di bawah kendalinya agar Sora tak perlu berkutik di sana.

Lagipula, Sora akan _menyukai_ apa yang kelak ia temui di Kunugigaoka dan Izaya _tak sabar_ menunggu bagaimana reaksi adiknya nanti.

Pencariannya tak sia-sia.

Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu ingin adiknya menikmati hidup, bukan bertahan hidup.

Besok ia akan mulai sekolah di 3-E, dan Izaya harus menahan tawa mengenai bayangannya mengenai bagaimana reaksi Sora terhadap kelas barunya dan ia akan memasang _betting pool_ dengan Masaru maupun Ryouji mengenai berapa lama Sora bisa tahan di kelas A.

Pemuda itu berdehem pelan, suasana hatinya cukup senang. Ia yakin ia akan menang, karena tiga hari itu terlalu lama untuk Sora tahan di kelas seperti itu.


End file.
